Fairy Queen
The''' Fairy Queen''' is a minor character first introduced in the sixth Dark Parables bonus game Rumpelstiltskin and the Queen and who appears again in the thirteenth Dark Parables game Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow. The ruler of the fairies, she provided aid both to the Queen of the Sky Kingdom and the Fairytale Detective. The Fairy Queen is based on the Queen of Fairies from Tom Thumb. Appearance and Personality The Fairy Queen is a beautiful fairy with long brown hair, pale skin, soft pink irises, and long pointed ears. She wears a long green dress, covered by a white robe with golden trim. She has translucent wings and floats inside a green protective orb. The Fairy Queen is kind and helpful to those who prove their worthiness to her. She is stern and will not help those who are unable to prove their benevolence. History Not much is known about the Fairy Queen other then she lives in the light half of a magical forest, inside a mystical tree. At some point in her life, the Queen takes pity on an elderly couple who begs her for a child. She gives them Tom Thumb to raise as their own and continues to serve as Tom's godmother. The Fairy Queen overlooks fairies who are adept at making a special kind of honey beer, one favored by the imp, Rumpelstiltskin. When the Queen of the Sky Kingdom summons her for assistance in defeating Rumpelstiltskin and rescuing her infant daughter, the Fairy Queen agrees to help her. However, she demands that the Sky Kingdom Queen proves herself worthy, first. Once the Queen does so, the Fairy Queen keeps her word and provides the Queen with the item she needs to defeat the imp. Centuries later, the Fairytale Detective encountered the Fairy Queen by the riverbank in Anaben as she searched for the Bolide Shard. At first, angered that the Detective was trespassing onto sacred land, she changed her mind when she learned that the Maiden Goddess and her sisters were in trouble. Powers and Abilities * Flight: 'The Fairy Queen's wings allow her to fly and hover. * '''Fairy Blessing: '''The Fairy Queen could use benevolent magic to perform good deeds. Her magic allowed a couple who were incapable of having children to have a little boy. However, her magic may have limits. Granting life may have been too difficult and this may be why Tom was so small. * '''Illusions: '''The Queen had the power to create flawless illusions of areas, even places she had never seen, such as the Sky Kingdom Queen's castle. The Fairy Queen is also capable of trapping a person inside her illusions forever. * '''Shrinking: '''The Queen's magic can shrink a human down to the size of a fairy. * 'Immortality: '''The fairy addresses the Queen as a mortal, implying the Fairy Queen possesses an eternal lifespan, a common ability among magical creatures. She is older than the Sky Kingdom. * '''Foresight: '''The Queen may have some level of foresight. She knew the Queen was coming to her forest and what the Queen was looking for. Relationships * Queen of the Sky Kingdom (acquaintance, deceased) * Tom Thumb (godson, unknown) * Maiden Goddess (acquaintance) * Jack (acquaintance) * Fairytale Detective (acquaintance) * Fairies (subjects) Relevant Parables '''The Adventures of Tom Thumb (from Rumpelstiltskin and the Queen) There was once a childless couple who wished desperately for a child of their own. One day, they prayed to a fairy shrine. The Fairy Queen was greatly moved by their plea and blessed the couple with a son. The boy was no taller than a thumb, but the couple loved him all the same. They gave him the name of Tom Thumb. And with the Fairy Queen as his godmother, he was beloved by the fairies. Tom was a clever child. Though he was much smaller than the other boys, he found ways to help his father with the chores. One day, an evil merchant saw the pint-sized boy and snatched him, intending to make him a sideshow piece. Tom was able to escape, but the forest was filled with perils for a boy of his size. Luckily, a woman happened to pass by and rescued him. He discovered she was the Queen, searching for her lost child. In gratitude, Tom volunteered to assist the Queen's quest. For his aid, Tom was handsomely rewarded and returned to his loving parents with bags of gold. And they lived happily ever after. Quotes Quotes by Fairy Queen * "Welcome, mortal Queen. I've been expecting you." * "I know what you seek, but first you must prove your worth in a test of courage and intelligence." * "Fail, and you will be trapped in the illusion forever." * "A brave and clever Queen, indeed. You have passed the test, the prize is yours." * "How dare you? Trespassing in this sanctuary is forbidden!" * "You have proven that your heart is pure." Galleries Character= fairy queen.jpg|Appearing before the Queen of the Sky Kingdom Fairy Queen by River Bank.jpg|By the River Bank in Anaben Fairy_Queen_confronts_Detective.jpg|Confronting the Detective about trespassing Fairy_Queen_In_Detective's_Hand.jpg|In the Fairytale Detective's hand Fairy_Queen_inside_her_home.jpg|Inside our home |-|Locations= 1618265 714706878569344 563835929 o.jpg|The Fairy Tree Inside_Fairy_Queen's_home.jpg|Inside Fairy Queen's home |-|Other Images= Fairy queen concept.jpg|Fairy Queen concept art RatQ Tree concept art.jpg tom thumb parable.jpg|Fairy Queen featured in "Tom Thumb" Parable image DP13 wallpaper01 1920x1080.jpg|Fairy Queen Wallpaper 434ec90bb266894df58e22add686dc08 1136x639.jpg Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Females Category:Unnamed People Category:Allies Category:Bestiary Category:Fairies Category:Royalty Category:Queens Category:Unknown Status Category:Rumpelstiltskin and the Queen Category:Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow